The present invention relates to a smart circuit device of a smoke exhauster for cooking, wherein a sensor capable of detecting the quantity of smoke is installed in a central frame plate of the smoke exhauster for cooking to determine a proper rotation speed of the motor thereof. Thereby, noise can be reduced and energy can be saved.
A general commercially available smoke exhauster for cooking uses a simple mechanical switch or an electronic push-button switch to control the rotation speed of the motor thereof. The situation that the motor operates at an improper rotation speed usually happens. For instance, the motor may operates at the highest rotation speed when the quantity of smoke is low, hence resulting in large noise and energy consuming.
Accordingly, a circuit device of a smoke exhauster for cooking has been proposed. Although the rotation speed of the motor can be controlled, this circuit device can not detect the variation of the quantity of smoke in the cooking environment. Therefore, the situation that the motor operates at an improper rotation speed still will happen. The problems of large noise and energy consuming thus can not be resolved.
One object of the present invention is to provide a smart circuit device of a smoke exhauster for cooking, which device can detect the variations of the quantity of smoke and temperature in the cooking environment as input parameters to a fuzzy controller. Thereby, the motor of the smoke exhauster for cooking can be controlled to operate at a proper rotation speed so as to reduce noise, save energy, and achieve the object of automatic control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealed supersonic transducer, which can be installed on outdoor equipment or in dusty places because of its sealed structure.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: